Reckless Abandonment
by smearedliner
Summary: He always wondered what it would feel like to lose control, just once with a reckless abandonment. MattXOC Contains drug use and graphic Lemon.


Warning: Drug use and graphic Lemon. Don't like either of those, then don't read on. Otherwise enjoy. MattxOC

It was a quiet, hazy afternoon at Wammy's House. More than half the school had chosen to go on a field while a small majority chose to stay behind, leaving two students amongst them behind to spend a lazy day smoking marijuana and cigarettes.

A red haired, stripped clad teenager passed the joint to a small girl with blonde hair who was stretched out beside him on his bed. Matt peered at Acey through his goggles as she accepted the joint, taking a long hit from it. Matt studied her as she inhaled and exhaled, release a cloud of sweet smelling smoke towards the ceiling. Like himself, his other best friend always did everything with a severe degree of composure.

Still though, Matt always wondered what it would feel like, just once to lose control with a reckless abandonment. The two finished the joint in a companionable silence. After stubbing the roach out in the ashtray, Matt tossed Acey a cigarette before lighting one of his own. If he did decide to lose control just once, it would have to be during something fun. He smirked.

"Hey Acey, have you and Mello ever slept together?" Matt asked in between taking a drag on his cigarette, his tone totally lackadaisical. As far as he knew, Mello had never gotten past third base. It was a question that had been looming on his mind for quite awhile now, knowing he wouldn't get his head bit off if he chose to ask Acey instead. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that they had least made out considering that Mello shared a bed with her every night, holding Acey . She was a medium. The dead often frequented her dreams, showing her some horrible event that had happened through their eyes before they died. Mello holding her every night prevented her from having nightmares, ensuring that Acey didn't wake up night after night screaming.

Acey stretched, throwing the arm of the hand that wasn't holding her cigarette across her forehead, exhaling cigarette smoke. "Yeah," She answered. "Yeah, we did once. I was overwhelmed and feeling vulnerable. He was frustrated with the fact that Near got the better score on the Chemistry exam. And it just kinda—happened," She finished with a shrug.

Matt sat back, stubbing his spent cigarette out in the ashtray. Acey followed his example several seconds later. Each caught the other's gaze, the same hazy look due to the effects of the weed reflected in the others' eyes. When they'd first met, an instant attraction formed between them. Neither of them bothered to conceal the obvious lust they felt towards each other since that day.

"So, do you want to have sex?" Matt asked a little too suddenly even for him. His jaw clenched gently as the question he had been longing to utter in her presence rolled from his tongue.

Acey's breath caught in her throat, Matt gazed at her expectantly awaiting her answer. "Sure," Acey replied with a soft sigh.

Matt moved to straddle Acey, hovering over her. The same look of lust that clouded his eyes mirrored in hers. He leaned down slowly so as to savior the look. Their eyes slid closed simultaneously as Matt ghosted a kiss on Acey's lips. Sitting up, he opened his eyes, tasting her on his tongue as he glided it across his lower lip.

Acey shot up in an attempt to claim Matt's lips with her own, however he was quicker. Gripping her shoulders, Matt forcefully pushed Acey back onto the bed, kissing her fiercely, their teeth clicking against themselves. Matt skimmed the tip of his tongue along her upper lip, begging entrance into her mouth. Acey moaned into Matt's lips, opening her mouth to grant him entrance. Their tongues twisted and swirled around each other.

Matt moaned when Acey caught his lower lip between her teeth, sucking on it. His moan rose several octaves higher when Acey arched her back, thrusting her hips up to grind against Matt's growing erection. Matt drew away, panting.

Shaky hands fumbled with one another's shirts, tossing them to the floor.

Matt growled low in his throat, drinking in Acey's exposed chest. He began to nip, lick and kiss a trail from Acey's neck down to her breasts. Matt took her left breast into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple, sucking on it once it hardened, earning Matt a loud moan of pleasure from Acey. He griped her other breast with his free hand, rolling her nipple between his thumb and index finger.

"Ah god," Acey gasped in pleasure, trailing her hands up Matt's bare back, digging her fingernails into his skin. Matt moaned in both pleasure and pain.

Matt licked down her stomach, unbuttoning her jeans. Acey arched her back with need as well as to provide assistance for Matt to tug her jeans and her underwear off.

Gripping her hips, he spread her legs. Matt teased her clit with the tip of his tongue. Acey moaned and writhed in ecstasy, gripping the bed sheets tightly. "Oh god Matt! Yes! Yes, don't stop!" She cried out as Matt slid his tongue in and out of her, stroking her clit with his thumb. _'God, she tastes so sweet,'_ He thought, thrusting his tongue in and out of her a few more times before rolling off of her.

Acey was reeling, lightheaded with pleasure.

Matt slid two fingers inside her, his lips seeking Acey's neck. Acey moaned, wrapping her arms around Matt's neck, tangling her fingers into his silky red hair. She tugged the locks entwined in her fingers, a reaction done in pleasure that drew a low baritone moan from Matt's throat. When he took a chunk of skin into his mouth, sucking and grinding his teeth against it, keeping time with the thrusts of his fingers, Acey tilted her head to one side, offering her neck to Matt as an invitation to continue his lovely assault on her neck.

Acey slid a hand down Matt's bare chest, leaving a line of electricity in its wake. Matt tore his mouth from Acey's neck, withdrawing his fingers when she unbuttoned his jeans, stroking his erect dick.

Matt let out a shaky moan as he grasped her hand, pushing it away. If she kept stroking him that way, Matt wouldn't be able to fuck her until she screamed his name while orgasm racked her small, petite body.

"I want to fuck you so bad," Matt whispered. Judging from the way Acey's body quivered after the words rolled of his tongue, she wanted it just was much.

"Do you have a condom?"

"Yeah," Matt replied. He was already reaching across her to retrieve the condom on the bedside table as she said, "Then fuck me, Matt."

Tearing the paper open, Matt dropped the condom after he tried to roll it on, his hands shaking with lust and anticipation. Acey picked up the condom and pushed Matt onto his back, straddling him. His eyes racked shamelessly down her body as she leaned down, trailing kisses from his neck down his chest and stomach. Acey put the condom in her mouth, keeping her eyes on Matt, watching his face contort with pleasure and need as she rolled the condom onto his hard dick, sucking as she took him inch by inch into his mouth.

"Ah Christ, Acey," Matt moaned. It was almost too much from him to take. Grabbing her wrists, Matt hauled her up, flipping her onto her back, laying on top of her. He teased his dick against her opening. Acey moaned and writhed, arching her back. She grinded against him, anticipating his entrance.

Matt kissed her hard but brief before he buried his face into her neck. "Beg," Matt said into her neck, biting her. Acey cried out, grinding against him, desperate with need. "Beg," He repeated more firmly. Matt stroked her clit with his thumb, egging her on, determined to make her beg. Matt wanted to make her beg vocally just like how she made his body beg with his mind every day, urging him to make a move to _touch_ her,_ taste_ her.

Acey cried out again, "Please Matt! Fuck me, please!" She begged, dragging her fingernails up his back.

Matt growled as thrust roughly inside of her, leaning down to kiss her hard. Gasping loudly, she thrashed and writhed beneath him as he continued to fuck her hard and slow. Matt's own sighs of pleasure mingled with Acey's before he cut her sighs off as well as his own, kissing her with a passionate aggression. When he felt Acey's body tense under his, Matt knew she was close to coming. Tearing his lips from hers, he buried his face in her neck as she screamed his name, writhing in the throes of ecstasy, orgasm washing over her. A few thrusts later, Matt came as well, the orgasm causing his body to convulse.

Matt collapsed on top of her, burying his face in her hair, sighing contently. Acey laughed gently, stroking his hair. He rolled off of her. The sheets felt cool against his warm, sweat coated skin. Turning over on his side, Matt started to reach across Acey to grab the pack of cigarettes on the bedside table. A cigarette after sex was amazing.

Pausing, Matt leaned down to kiss Acey. Placing a hand on her cheek, he stroked her cheek with his thumb. Acey kissed him back, stroking his neck. Matt snatched the cigarettes off the table once the kiss broke. As he extracted two cigarettes from the box, Matt pondered the way he'd stroked Acey's cheek. One only did such a tender act if they were—

Matt lit his cigarette, passing the lighter to Acey.---falling in love with them.


End file.
